La confesión del hada rusa
by ariadnatierna
Summary: Cuando Otabek visita a Yurio por tercera vez, el menor cree que ya es momento de confesarle a su amigo acerca de sus sentimientos.


_Hello~_

Pues bien, no creía escribir algo de este anime tan pronto pero últimamente andaba inspirada y ayer al ver una imagen me decidí. Además quería escribir algo sobre mi adorado Yurio.

Ésto va dedicado a Su y al grupo al que me invitó, sin ellos esta idea no hubiera surgido.

Sin más, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura y si llegan a encontrar errores ortográficos, disculpen por ello. Hagan como que no los vieron (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y el Estudio Mappa.

* * *

 ** _LA CONFESIÓN DEL HADA RUSA_**

 ** _._**

El rubio se encontraba en la pista junto a Mila, su entrenamiento había terminado hacía unos pocos minutos pero si quería ganarle en el programa libre al cerdo japonés y batir el récord mundial de Viktor debía exigirse aún más, pues ello le aseguraría la victoria.

Estaba a nada de realizar un Axel triple cuando de reojo captó al chico Kazajo fuera de la pista, observando atentamente su rutina, pues desde aquella vez en Barcelona donde establecieron su amistad el rubio no había dudado en invitarlo a sus entrenamientos cada que el mayor quisiese, siendo ésta la tercera vez que asistía pues tampoco era fácil estar viajando hasta Rusia a cada momento.

Sin más, salió de la pista y se acercó al pelinegro, esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¡Otabek! No sabía que vendrías, me hubieras avisado antes. — Le reprochó mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas para comenzar a quitarse los patines y cambiarlos por unos zapatos más cómodos.

— Quería que fuera una sorpresa. — Murmuró con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, mientras miraba de reojo a la persona a la cual había querido ver desde hace tiempo y con la cual se mensajeaba todos los días sin falta, provocando que su corazón se acelerara.

Cuando el menor terminó de cambiarse y se levantó, miró al ajeno con una ceja alzada ante tal expresión poco común en el rostro siempre serio del mayor, y sin dudarlo llevó una mano a su frente y a sus mejillas.

— Que raro. — Comentó, bajando la mano después de corroborar que no tuviera fiebre. — Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? Vayamos a comer.

Sin esperar respuesta del mayor empezó a caminar hacia la salida sintiendo la presencia del otro detrás de él. Durante el trayecto se pusieron al corriente en cuanto a sus entrenamientos, su vida diaria y la familia por lo que el camino hacia una de las cafeterías cercanas a la pista se les hizo corto.

Al entrar pidió una mesa con vista al exterior, pues pronto estaría a punto de nevar y no quería perdérselo, mucho menos haría que el otro se lo perdiera pues sería su primera nevada según recordaba le había dicho éste en su última plática telefónica.

Después de tomar asiento las cartas les fueron entregadas, comenzando a hojearlas en el acto.

Cuando sus pedidos fueron anotados en la pequeña libreta del mesero y siendo dejado solos Yuri miró al mayor, mordiéndose levemente el labio con el ceño fruncido, dudando sobre la reacción que tendría cuando le contara sobre sus sentimientos. El kazajo se mantenía en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que el menor se decidiera hablar, pues este tiempo a su lado había aprendido que así era su personalidad.

Finalmente, el hada rusa dejó salir el aire en un suspiro pues si el otro decía ser su amigo sabía que comprendería lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— Otabek, hay alguien que me gusta… — Comenzó, mirando fijamente las orbes ajenas. — Ésta persona es mayor que yo, además es un chico. — Susurró lo último, pues en su país no era muy bien visto una relación homosexual.

El mayor solo asintió, instando al menor a continuar.

— Además él vive en otro país y quiero ir a verlo, pero Yakov seguramente no me dejaría pues no le agrada mucho. Por ello quería pedirte que… — Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y un pequeño beso depositado en su coronilla, antes de escuchar esa voz que tenía poco de haber escuchado, precisamente esa mañana por teléfono.

— Así que, ¿Mi amado gatito no puede vivir sin mí por más de un mes? — Preguntó con un tinte juguetón en su voz antes de sentir un codo siendo encajado en sus costillas, provocando que soltara al rubio. Su novio siempre tan cariñoso con él.

El kazajo solo se mantenía en silencio observando la escena, cuando su mirada se conectó con la del rubio alzó una ceja, preguntándose cómo fue que Yuri terminó saliendo con JJ. El ruso solo se encogió de hombros ante la muda pregunta de su amigo.

— Yo mismo me pregunto cómo fue que acepté salir con él. — Murmuró para sí, rodando los ojos ante el drama que estaba a punto de hacer su novio. — Ya te contaré más tarde.

Otabek solo asintió y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver a la pelirroja entrar a la cafetería, llevando un vestido rojo que la hacía lucir más linda de lo normal. Se levantó de la silla cuando la chica estuvo cerca solo para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, beso que sería dado en los labios después de que le pidiera ser su novia esa noche.

— ¡Yuri-chan! ¿Por qué no puedes darme besos así? — Replicó Leroy mientras restregaba su mejilla en la de su pareja, siendo apartado al instante por un fastidiado rubio.

— Hablamos más tarde, diviértanse. — Ignoró por completo las réplicas del mayor y se despidió de ambos patinadores, empujando al egocéntrico "rey" hacia la salida, pues no quería que esa noche especial para Otabek fuera arruinada por los berrinches de su pareja.

Empezó a caminar rumbo a un parque cercano sin importarle si el contrario seguía sus pasos, pero estaba seguro que lo hacía pues sentía una penetrante mirada detrás de él.

— Sabes gatito, tu compañera… ¿Mila, verdad? — Comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, pues sabía que el menor detestaba que hablara de chicas, aunque fuera de sus fans, cuando pasaba tiempo con él. — Se veía realmente linda, además… — Sus palabras fueron silenciadas abruptamente por unos suaves labios, los cuales pertenecían al chico que no queriendo oír nada de chicas había jalado de la chamarra la mayor hacia él y callarlo de una vez por todas.

Cuando el rubio sintió los labios del mayor curvarse en una sonrisa supo que de nuevo había caído ante las provocaciones y juegos de éste. Maldito JJ.

Antes de que el ruso cortara el beso, Jean mordió su labio inferior sintiendo erizar su piel ante el pequeño suspiro soltado por el menor.

— Al final siempre gano. — Le recalcó Jean, guiñándole un ojo.

— Cállate y muévete, vamos a mi casa. — Murmuró el rubio con su típico tono de enfado, arrastrando de la muñeca al mayor, aunque en realidad estaba ansioso por compartir una noche a su lado.

Y así, mientras ellos caminaban a prisa hacia su destino, en la cafetería cercana a la pista de patinaje Otabek y Mila compartían su primer beso, dando así el inicio a una prometedora relación.

Más tarde Otabek se aseguraría de darle las gracias a Yuri, por los consejos recibidos y el apoyo que le brindó como amigo. Aunque estaba seguro que después de aquello, ahora era su mejor amigo.

* * *

Gracias a los que llegaron hasta el final, espero les haya gustado y se aceptan comentarios.

La verdad es que al leer la entrevista de Kubo-sensei y ver imágenes OtaMila no pude evitar pensar que harían una pareja adorable, así que de ahí vino la inspiración. Además no podía faltar mi amado JJurio ❤

Nos leemos pronto. Besos~


End file.
